coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7499 (25th December 2010)
Plot Deirdre asks Tracy not to cause any trouble with the McDonalds but Tracy's determined to spend time with Amy at Christmas. The Rovers is a hive of activity as preparations for the big party get underway. Tina dresses in a Sexy Santa outfit and Ciaran kisses Betty beneath the mistletoe. Sally allows Kevin and baby Jack to spend the day at No.4 on the condition they eat in the conservatory and keep out of her way. John's aghast to bump into Dorothy and Alan at the crash site. They invite him for Christmas dinner and John's forced to agree to avoid being spotted by Chesney. He leaps into their car and they drive off. Tracy arrives at the pub to collect Amy. Becky's furious when Steve lets her go, fearing that Tracy won't bring her back. Steve assures her he knows what he's doing. Fiz waits at the hospital for John to join her for Christmas dinner. Claire's struggling to hold herself together for the boys on what would have been her sixth wedding anniversary. She tearfully opens the present Ashley had bought her. Tracy and the Barlows bring Amy back to the Rovers. Becky's wary. Claire and Tracy share an awkward reunion. Tracy is disparaging about Ashley so Claire slaps her face. Gail and her family arrive but Peter insists the two families suspend hostilities. Tracy's intrigued to learn from Amy that Becky and Steve "bought" Max. Nick suggests to Peter that he takes over the running of the betting shop until he's fit again. They shake on it. Maria and Kirk descend on Tyrone to ensure he doesn't spend the day wallowing. Mary turns up on the Street dressed as Mother Christmas. Norris and Rita are delighted to find she has transformed her motor home into a mobile newsagents. John struggles to extricate himself from the Hoyles' house. He breaks down in tears, knowing he's responsible for their loss. Tracy curtly informs Becky she's taking Amy for good. Becky flies at her and they brawl in the pub. Steve tries to calm them down but Tracy trumps him by threatening to tell the authorities he paid for Max if he tries to keep hold of Amy. Steve's stymied. Steve's exhausted with the stress and pours his heart out to Lloyd, telling him that he's put himself in huge debt to buy Max. Lloyd's horrified to learn his business is at risk. Nick tells Leanne about his new job. Leanne's pleased that Nick's not leaving town and they share a passionate kiss. For Sophie's sake, Sally allows Kevin to eat his pudding while she looks after Jack. Peter announces to the pub that he intends to be walking by Valentine's Day so he can renew his wedding vows to Leanne in a lavish ceremony. Leanne's uneasy. John finally arrives at the hospital to find Roy and Hayley have brought Christmas dinner for him and Fiz. John's forced to tuck into his second meal of the day. Audrey persuades Rita to sing A Winter's Tale in the Rovers to lift everyone's spirits, but for Claire, Lloyd, Steve, Becky and the Barlow family, their troubles seem to be just beginning. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Max - Harry McDermott *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - John Woodvine Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Relatives' room and corridor *3 Mulberry Avenue, Worsley - Dining room and kitchen Notes *This one-hour Christmas Day episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *First appearance of Liam Connor since 18th August 2010 and last until 18th April 2011. *Peter Armitage (Bill Webster) is credited but doesn't appear. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Rovers staff prepare for the party, only for a brawl to break out when Tracy discovers the McDonalds' secret and threatens to take Amy away for good. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,770,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns